


Spider Sympathizers

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fear Play, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Spiders, the first chapter is totally innocent the second chapter is mildy smutty and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t too sure how he’d found himself living with two spider sympathizing weirdos, but it wasn’t too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean could hear Cas mumbling to himself one room over in the kitchen. Toweling himself down after his shower and wiping the steam off the mirror, considering if he really did need to shave today or not, he heard Cas softly.

“… I definitely need to get some marigolds for the perimeter, should have done that sooner…”

Tugging on his jeans and tee, hanging the towel up on the back of the door, Dean padded barefoot into the hallway.

“..I have tried lemon, but I haven’t gotten very good results. Maybe a lemon, cayenne, garlic spray? I don’t know if I have the proportions quite right….”

Leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, toeing at the rough spot where the hardwood floor turned into linoleum and making a mental note to get one of those threshold dividers to install, he watched Cas’ back where he was at the counter. Dean looked around but didn’t see Cain in there with him.

“….I’m not sure what to do about the bunnies burrowing under the chicken wire though…”

“Babe, who’re you talking to?”

Cas turned sideways, smiling at Dean with flour spattered across his cheeks and holding his hands at his side carefully. It looked like he was rolling out dough and Dean wondered why he was making pie for breakfast, but was not about to complain.

“Oh, I’m just talking to Steve.”

Stepping in to the kitchen, Dean looked around and wondered if they had neighbors that popped in. Do people still do that anymore?

Cas waved at the open shelf above the counter where a massive fucking ugly spider sat.

“Holy shit that’s a big ass spider!”

Dean immediately lunged for the drawer where the spatulas were and advanced on the spider.

“Dean, what are you - hey, don’t!”

Cas shoved in front of him, physically blocking him from the spider that was now scurrying down the shelf.

“Oh no you don’t -“ Lunging after it, Dean swatted at the shelf but missed a few times while Cas tried to wrangle him back.

“Dean stop, Steve’s harmless.”

Goggling at Cas, spatula half raised while the spider got away, Dean sputtered, “You, but, what are, dude, spiders!”

Cas shrugged, “It’s not a venomous spider.”

“I don’t want spiders in my kitchen!”

Cas frowned at him, looking supremely displeased. Dean hadn’t heard Cain coming in, but he was crouched near the kitchen table reaching under it for something.

Rolling his eyes, Cas hip checked Dean. “I do most of the cooking in here.”

“Spiders are unsanitary.”

Cain straightened up, the brown furry spider cupped in his hands and holy shit that was a nasty looking spider. Dean definitely didn’t squeak and flinch when Cain came closer.

Cain was smiling like he was trying not to laugh. “It’s just a spider.”

“Don’t you come closer to me with that thing! Those fuckers bite, man, you’ll get infected and lose an arm!”

Cain moved his hands as the spider scuttled a little, keeping it in his hold. “It’s an orb spider, they’re harmless and fairly common.”

Cas leaned back against the counter, “Spiders are actually very beneficial to a household, they help keep other pests in check, such as ants. Steve’s been keeping the kitchen an ant free zone for me.”

Dean was slowly back to the doorway. “You guys are weirdos.”

Cain snorted and opened the back door, stepping on to the porch and crouching down to release the spider in to the wild. He shut the door when he came back in, giving Dean a pointed look. Circling an arm around Cas’ waist, Cain kissed the side of his neck as though it was perfectly fucking normal to wrangle a spider and go back to breakfast. “What are you making?”

Cas pecked him on the cheek and turned to the sink to wash his hands before turning back to rolling out his dough. “Quiche.”

Dean was distracted from the spider, “What, you’re not making pie?”

“Dough is used for a lot of things, Dean, not just pie.”

Dean wasn’t pouting.

Cain got eggs out of the fridge and brought down a large mixing bowl to work next to Cas.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean mumbled, “Great I’m freaking living with Dylan and de Sade.”

Cain turned slowly an arched an eyebrow up at him.

Cas, deftly transferring his crust into a low pie pan, changed the tone of conversation, “Dean, I think the coffee is ready, would you make a cup for me?”

Sighing, he picked out mugs from the cupboard for all of them and got the milk from the fridge. Black for Cain, milk and sugar for Cas, sugar for Dean. The kitchen was warm with the oven heating up and Cas started to hum as he crimped the edges of his crust. Cain whisked up eggs and Dean passed the milk over for the recipe. Cas already had ham and broccoli chopped up sitting in a bowl. Blegh. Broccoli.

Dean wasn’t too sure how he’d found himself living with two spider sympathizing weirdos, but it wasn’t too bad. Actually, it was kind of awesome. Settling around the kitchen table with their coffee while the quiche cooked, Cas started talking to Cain about how to keep pests out of his garden without chemicals.

Oh, so that’s what he was talking to his spider about this morning. Pff. Like a spider would know.


	2. Chapter 2

The night started out like a lot of nights did. After a long day arguing in Home Depot, trying to one up each other on fortifying chicken wire fences to keep bunnies out, and experimenting with home made insect repellants for Cas’ garden, the three of them had relaxed with some beer and a game of Risk. And now, now Cain was pushing Dean down on the bed and Cas was ripping his clothes off and yeah, this was always a good way to end the day.

Dean liked the struggle. He didn’t go down easy, no way, he made Cain and Cas pin him down and bruise him before they could get restraints on his wrists and tie him to the sturdy wood bed frame. Dean liked working up a sweat, he liked the exertion, the weight of their bodies on top of him as they snarled and twisted his arms up above his head.

Settling smugly on the bed, exactly where he wanted to be - stripped down with a naked Cas on his lap squirming as Dean kept bucking up his hips - he was hard and ready and raring to go when Cain just walked out.

“Ooh, you think Cas is enough to keep me down? We tire you out already old man?” Dean called after him.

Cas smacked his stomach and leaned forward to bite his nipples. Okay, yeah, that was a good way to make him shut up.

Getting his heels planted on the bed cause they were stupid enough not to tie his ankles down, Dean started rocking up against Cas, tugging at the restraints, thick leather digging in to his wrists and the creak of it was quiet, the springs of the bed squeaking, Cas making those little grunting noises as he sucked and raked his nails down Dean’s sides.

“C’mon sweetheart, you losing your touch -“

Gasping and arching off the bed when Cas gave in so easy to his goading and bit down hard, Dean was feeling in the mood for being a stubborn little shit tonight when Cain came back in, carrying the large mixing bowl from the kitchen with a plate on it.

“Whatcha got for me there?”

Cain grinned, lifting up the lid and reaching in to the bowl, keeping his hands cupped together as he came closer to the bed.

Cas straightened up, keeping Dean’s hips pinned as he smirked and shared a look with Cain. Yeah, those two actually plotting together was never a good thing.

Cain settled his cupped hands lightly on Dean’s belly and opened them, straightening back up.

Dean looked down in horror and tried not to scream like a little girl because there was a goddam spider on his belly. It’s little furry legs tickled his skin and his stomach was doing this crazy heaving thing because oh god he was hyper ventilating there was a spider on him what the fuck - “What the fuck?!”

Cas pinned his hips down with his hands and his body weight, leaning heavily on Dean to keep him from squirming too much. Cain was reaching in to the bowl and oh god did they have more than one spider when the fuck did they find the time to round up a bowl of spiders what the fuck.

Dean was sweating, ugly nervous sweating. Ok, it was just a spider, it was a little spider and Cain had said they were harmless non poisonous spiders and it really wasn’t that bad, was it. Nope, no, nope, there was no way to rationalize himself out of this fear because it was a visceral knee jerk reaction and he was going to lose his fucking shit.

Chanting his safe word to himself in his head as he clenched his teeth and kept his eyes locked on the fucking spider who was now crawling up his chest with those little prickly feet, Dean was not going to let Cain and Cas get to him with these fucking spiders. Oh god but Cain was putting another one on his belly and Cas was leaning forward to fucking pet it with one finger - _pet it_.

The second one was up to his chest by now.

“Oh god not the face, don’t let it crawl on my face!”

Cain stood next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a very pleased smile on his face as he watched the spider climbing higher.

“Well I have a lot to live up to if you’re going to compare me to de Sade.”

Dean was going cross eyed trying to keep a lock on the spider that was pattering up under his chin and he was whining without realizing it, arms tensed tugging at the restraints as he breathed in heavy jagged pulls trying to force himself to calm down. He wasn’t _scared_ of spiders, hell no, they were just, gross. Oh god it was on his face….

Cain scooped the spider up and placed it back on his chest. How the hell could they be so totally calm. Fucking assholes. Dean’s heart was beating so rapidly he could feel it against his ribs and he was hot with how fast his pulse was racing, the fear running rampant in his mind completely and irrationally and stupidly spiking higher and higher. They were little spiders, really, but he swore he could feel every little prick of their legs and their beady little spider eyes watching him, judging him.

His traitorous dick was still hard nestled up against’ Cas’ perky ass who was still straddling him and grinding down, watching Dean with mischievous blue eyes and you know what, maybe Cas was more of a sadist. Little shit. He could take as good as he could give, but Dean would not put this idea past him. He had initially figured it must be Cain behind this, but no, no that wicked glint in Cas eyes, the little shit was enjoying watching Dean squirm because spiders were touching him.

Assholes. Both of them.

Cas stroked warm palms over his hip soothingly. “I think Dean is uncomfortable.”

“Fuck you - ah….”

Shifting to push a knee between Dean’s thighs and scooting down the bed, Cas kissed his belly - right next to the spider - and pushed his legs wider. Dean started squirming more now that Cas wasn’t keeping him held down but Cain just knelt on the bed and yanked a thigh wide, pressing down hard into the tender muscle and Dean went limp.

“I hate you fuckers.”

Cas couldn’t keep the stupid self satisfied grin off his face when he started going down on Dean. He was swinging wildly between fucking turned on because there was no way not to be when it came to Cas’ wicked tongue, and fucking terrified because oh god the one spider was getting close to his face again.

Cain leaned over and bit at Dean’s ear. “No, you don’t.”

“Don’t you tell me what - I - ungh jesus shit Cas, fucking….”

Dean screamed like a little bitch when he felt one of the spiders crawling close to his eye. Cain just laughed and scooped it up gently, putting it back on his chest and patting his cheek.

“We’re going to need more spiders.”


End file.
